Tan solo recuerdos
by rellaJuliette
Summary: Star a perdido su magia, Marco perdio sus recuerdos y el padre tiempo solo hace su trabajo
1. chapter 1

En aquella batalla, no tuve mas opción para salvarte que la de entregar mis poderes, pensé que con eso todo estaría saldado, pero no, solo era un pequeño saldo para que aquel maldito dejara de atacarte, para que huyera dejándome con el sabor de la derrota en los labios y con tu cuerpo maltratado al borde de la muerte a mis pies. No había ya en mi magia que pudiera sanar tus heridas, en mi solo abundaba la frustración y las lágrimas. Mi voz ya no podía mas, los gritos pidiendo ayuda me lastimaban la garganta y mis fuerzas se agotaban.

A lo lejos otra figura (al fin) se asomaba y acercaba hacia nosotros a lento paso, como pudo ya que también había dado todo de si para ayudarme, apuro el paso. "por favor Tom, has algo" Creo que nunca había visto esa mirada posarse en mi, casi pude sentir que su lastima traspasaba mi alma, pero a estas alturas no me importaba mucho que digamos "Tom, ya no tengo nada que lo pueda ayudar, no llegare a tiempo a ningún lado con Marco en estas condiciones" Ya mis lágrimas eran incontenibles. Tom cerro los ojos, acerco su mano a mis hombros y nuevamente esa mirada... El poco podía hacer, tenia la misma cantidad de energía que yo pero me dio una esperanza "Necesito algo tan valioso para ti como casi lo es la propia vida de Marco" ya magia no poseía, fuerza no me quedaba ¿Acaso era mi propia vida? pero Tom negó y yo sin entender nada aun. Pero lo dijo y parte de mi alma se destrozo "sus recuerdos sobre ti" si yo entregaba todos los recuerdos que poseía junto a marco, si entregaba cada momento junto a el, cada jueves de amistad, cada sonrisa, cada cosa compartida junto a el podría salvarse. El precio era alto, pero no tanto como su propia vida. Acepte.

Podía sentir como nuestras memorias de a poco se iban fragmentando y desapareciendo, como en cada recuerdo una espina se clavaba en alguna parte de mi cuerpo pero como de apoco el recuperaba sus colores. Estaba tan destrozada como feliz. Abrió sus ojos y dijo mi nombre por ultima vez antes de volver a quedarse dormido. Tom nuevamente me intento calmar con sus palabras, Marco ya estaba fuera de peligro pero demasiado agotado, me pidió que buscara a Janna y que el se encargaría de llevarlos de regreso, que me despidiera de ella y que era mejor no volver a la tierra, seria demasiado doloroso para mi y así lo hice.

Han pasado diez años desde ese episodio, no hay día que no piense en el a pesar de que nunca mas recivi noticias suyas.


	2. Es tiempo de

**Capitulo 1**

25 años y un estorbo. Asi era más o menos y en suaves palabras lo que el pueblo de Mewni pensaba de la dichosa princesa Star. Sin poderes para proteger al reino ante cualquier amenaza, sin ningun talento más que el de meterse en problema, sin poder conseguir siquiera un novio digno como para contrarrestar la falta de poderes o todos los hechos anteriores. Ya mejor ni salir del castillo o las miradas de odio de la gente algún día se transformarían en agresiones directas.

"Vamos Star no es tan malo, eres fuerte y puedes hacer muchas cosas" en general era una frase que escuchaba constantemente de mi madre, de mi padre, de pony head, del mundo que me rodeaba. Todos estaban concientes de que era una completa inutil, hasta ese día...

Hekapoo entro a mi cuarto y se sento en mi cama con toda la confianza del mundo. Dijo tener para mi una propuesta más que interesante así que acepte escucharla "Hable con tu madre, todos sabemos como te sientes, o al menos lo intuimos y no quiero darte el discurso de superación y cosas por el estilo por que no vienen al caso, pero creo haber encontrado algo que podría hacer felices a tus padres, conseguir la calma de la gente para con tu persona y sobretodo puede que te anime un poco" saco de la nada unas tijeras dimensionales con mi nombre, habia prometido (a mi misma) no volver a meterme en problemas usando magía, así que la peor idea del mundo en estos momentos (y en cualquier otro) serian unas tijeras dimensionales, si bien es cierto que me metía en una cantidad de enredos similar con o sin la magia ahora era todo mucho menos caótico. Le pedí que mejor las guardara, que no eran de mi interes y que mejor se marchara, ya hablaria yo con mamá del asunto. "Star, esto solo te pertenece a ti no las puedo llevar conmigo, ya estan hechas solo para ti. Te lo planteare de la siguiente forma si te gusta lo tomas, si no de igual forma las dejare en tu poder y veras que hacer con ellas." Me observo de manera tan intensa y directa a los ojos que tome asiento frente a ella mientras cruzaba las piernas y jugueteaba con las tijeras en sus dedos esperando que yo me pusiera comoda "Star, sabes muy bien que en Mewni las cosas se aprenden por oficio, nacemos para algo y lo desarrollamos a medida que pasa el tiempo, tu talento era el uso extraordinario de la magía, sin siquiera seguir los mas minimos protocolos, la magia salía de tu corazon, desde que no la tienes contigo tu corazon ya no sabia hacia donde diriguirse, perdiste mas que la magia y nosotros, quienes hemos compartido contigo lo sabemos de sobra, pero necesitas poner las cosas en orden y encontrar la manera de diriguir este reino, necesitas que la gente vuelva a confiar en ti Star. No hay mas herederos y con forme pasa el tiempo el de tus padres tambien se acaba. no hay opciones" Me lo dijo de una forma que me molesto un poco ¿Acaso ella cree que nunca pensé en eso? ¿Que de verdad solo me dedico a ha hacer estupideces? claro que no, cada noche mi mente perturbada no puede conciliar el sueño de manera tranquila pensando en que ya es tiempo de que tome las riendas y deje descansar a mi padres, pero que hacer cuando no hay como? "Star escuchame, es por esto que vengo ha hablar contigo, vengo a pedirte que regreses a la tierra y aprendas algo acerca de como administrar un reino, querida, no tendras magia pero tienes todo lo demas para hacerlo, si tu no puedes defender con poderes lo haremos nosotros para cuidar tu espalda y a Mewni, tu deberas aprender de otras cosas, relaciones exteriores, adminitracion, comunicacion, de politicas de estado..." nombraba y nombraba una lista de cosas que sonaban una mas aburrida que la anterior pero podria ser, era mi oportunidad de volver a la tierra y aprender, de controlarme, de sentar cabeza "todo queda en tus manos Star, (poniendo las tijeras en mis manos) debes ser en la tierra por que son mas aburridos, por decirlo de alguna manera. No hay gran numero de distracciones, no hay magia, no hay monstruos, no hay grandes peligros, solo debes escoger en que tiempo quieres viajar. Puede ser en cualquier epoca gracias a esas tijeras que aparte de ser un regalo tiene un especial añadido de parte del padre tiempo, dijo que podria servirte. Arreglaremos todo para ti solo debes decidirte, pero recuerda ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la vez que estuviste alla, la vida es rapida en la tierra, la vida es corta en la tierra tan corta como tranquila, sin importar lo que decidas no te sigas atormentando, si ya no hay recuerdos construyelos Star, las estrellas a veces pasan fugases por el cielo, pero en ellas los humanos depositan sus sueños mas increibles"

y ahi me dejo Hekkappo con una tijera dimensional y una gran decicion que tomar, le di vueltas a la idea toda la noche la realidad es que no habia muchas planteaciones diversas, todas apuntaban al mismo hecho, queria volver a verlo aun si lo que viera era doloroso, no impotaba lo que pasara necesitaba comprobar con mis propios ojos que el estaba bien, que el era feliz. A la mañana siguiente llame a Pony head y me contacte con Janna, ya todo estaba arreglado para irme. Arregle mi maleta y esa misma tarde parti.

Pony head me acompaño en el viaje, necesitaba dejar mis cosas en orden, compartiría departamento con Janna e iria a la misma universidad que ella pero en distintas facultades, aun asi me sentiria menos sola. Todo estaba arreglado.

Janna estaba en su ultimo año asi que me advirtio que seria poco el tiempo que la veria, ya habia fallado unas materias antes asi que no era su intencion seguir alargando la carrera de cine por lo que se estaba esforzando mas que nunca. El lugar era "acojedor" por llamarlo de algun modo, muy al estilo de Janna, era un lugar mas bien oscuro y con un estante lleno de peliculas de terror de todo tipo, paises y epocas, en otro lado apilados muchos libros y sobre un mueble muchos lentes para camaras. Todo era mas bien relajado e insisto, oscuro.

Pony head estaba parloteando de cosas triviales mientras terminaba de acomodar mis cosas cuando la puerta sono. Casi caigo de espaldas cuando veo en el portal a Tom, llevaba varias cajas de pizza que le nublaban la vision, pero esa voz era inconfundible

\- Janna, ¿puedes ayudarme o estas grabando como hago el ridiculo?. el silencio se hizo aun mas presente, pony head aparecio y quedo con la misma expresion - oye necesito llegar a la cocina ¿me ayudaras? - Tome las cajas que estaban cubriendo su vista y lo salude, su expresion fue un poema y como nunca no sabia donde meterse, la verdad era que al principio me sorprendi pero luego me dio un poco de risa su actitud - Star no sabia que estabas... o sea tu no vienes aca... y yo... pues... Janna dijo que trajera pizza pero no entendia por que esta cantidad, no sabia que tu... - ni siquiera sabia que responderme sin haberle preguntado algo.

despues del shock inicial y de varias oraciones poco acertadas de Pony head se relajo un poco, esta en una especie de relacion con Janna, pelean bastante pero ella no se hace mucho problema con el, solo lo ignora, cosa graciosa por que si hay algo que Tom odia es ser ignorado. No usa magia habitualmente cuando viene por que a Janna y a Starfan le trae recuerdos tristes, un lindo detalle hacia ellas viniendo de alguien como el. Creo que en el fondo lo que sintio alguna vez por mi debe haber sido real. Cuando Janna llego se relajo por completo. Hablaron de lo que hizo durante el dia, ella bromeo con que yo era la sorpresa que le tenia, nos pusimos a ver una pelicula de terror bizarra parecia de comedia mas que otra cosa. La noche se hizo presente y con ello Ponyhead se despidio junto a Tom.

\- Star, mañana podemos ir a ver a Starfan y de paso conocer tu facultad, aun faltan algunos detalles para tu ingreso péro esta casi listo. Solo queda que te puedan asignar un curso - Me sentia un poco extraña, todo habia cambiado mucho, se notaba en el ambiente, se notaba que nadie queria decir algo que puediera lastimarme, como si 10 años no hubieran sido lo suficientemente dolorosos.

Desperte mas temprano de lo planeado, me arregle y prepare el desayuno con lo comestible que encontre en la cocina. Mire por la ventana. no era el mismo barrio en el que habia estado en esa otra epoca pero era similar. ¿Como sera su vida? ¿quien lo acompañara cada dia? ¿cabe la posibilidad de que el sienta algun ligero cosquilleo al verme sin necesidad de recordarme?

\- No te atormente Star, ya veras que te acostumbraras antes de que lo imagines a este nuevo ritmo de vida. no estas sola asi que ayuda no te faltara- despues de eso se retiro al baño. Ya no era la chica impulsiva de antes y era evidentes para todos, tambien para mi. Ya no desbordaba esa confianza en mi misma y mucho menos la alegria de antaño.

Despues de recorrer el campus y concer al rector algo de mi retraido y nuevo caracter desaparecio, habia tanto por conocer que me emocione demasiado, pasamos a ver a Starfan que trabajaba en el centro en un estudio de diseño, estaba tan feliz de volver a verme que dejo su trabajo por unas horas para acompañarnos e ir por helado. Ahi me di cuenta de lo que me habia dicho hekapoo, la vida en la tierra es distinta. Ellas estan en una etapa completamente distinta a la mia, pero con responsabilidades mucho menos complejas que reinar, pero tan importantes para ellas. Recordamos muchas cosas de los dias de escuela, tambien me comentaron como va la vida de algunos compañeros de la epoca. No pregunte por nadie en especial pero sus silencios incomodos me hicieron ver que era momento de cambiar el tema.

Quizas era mejor asi, mejor para mi.

La conversacion con ellas me relajo bastante, tanto que no nos dimos cuenta de como paso el tiempo y ya era momento de retirarnos. Janna parloteaba sobre quizas que cosa, solo asentia e intentaba poner cara de que de verdad estaba interesada en lo que hablaba, pero la realidad era completamente distita, enfrentarme al pasado era doloroso, tanto mas si todos se daban cuenta de mi dolor y de que no podian hacer nada para remediarlo.

Evitaban su nombre aqui, alla en mewni, evitaban cualquier historia u omitian detalles como haciendome ver que el nunca fue tan importante en mi vida. Seguramente varios intentaron hacer que el se acordara de quien fui, pero el resultado debe haber sido el mismo.

Mientras yo llevaba años intentado olvidarlo el lo habia hecho, pero no me arrepiento. si tengo que vivir con este dolor por saber que el esta bien no me impórta, pero maldita sea, necesitaba saber de el y todos lo ocultaban, no me importa que tan destructivo sea, si es que puede haber algo peor que el olvido, solo quiero saber que el esta bien y que es feliz.

Sin querer mis lagrimas nuevamente habian salido, despues de años podia ser sincera conmigo misma, solo senti como Janna me rodeaba con sus brazos y acariciaba suave mi espalda, el alivio empezo a forjarse en mi hasta que una frase parecio detener el tiempo. "el requiere de mis servicios Star, puedes acompañarme pero tendras que ser fuerte al menos hasta que la noche acabe" sin entender bien nada asenti...


	3. Su nueva vida

**Capitulo 2**

Estabamos ya en el departamento de Janna y yo aun sin entender mucho, imaginaba tantas cosas con eso de "servicios" que llegue a sentirme un poco estupida de algunas de las ocurrencias.

\- Star, necesito que me escuches antes de ir. Es mejor que lo sepas ahora antes de que te enteres de golpe y colapses y hagas esas cosas raras que haces siempre. - Como casi nunca en la vida, Janna se puso seria así que lo mejor fue sentarme en el sofá en caso de colapso y si me desmayara ahí y no me golpearía la cabeza y moriría en el instante, aunque pensándolo bien tampoco era una tan mala idea, en fin, era momento de escuchar - Star, hay algunas veces que voy a casa de Marco a ayudarlo con ciertas tareas domesticas.- Janna de verdad no sabia como decirme la verdad, estaba demasiado complicada así que decidí sonreír intentado que no se notara la angustia en mi rostro- A veces Marco necesita hacer turnos en su trabajo hasta mas tarde y es ahí cuando yo cuido a sus hijas...

Creo que se demoro altrededor de diez minutos en saber si seguia respirando y aun tenia pulso, no se en que momento deje de ver a Janna, por que ya no sabia donde estaba. Para mi sopresa no me tire al suelo a llorar o jalarme el cabello, solo me quede un poco impacta y no era para menos, pero tenia que permanecer estoica ante este hecho, quedaba mucho por delante y no podia flaquear. Janna se sento junto a mi y trajo un vaso con agua, se lo agradeci y le pedi que me contara un poco mas.

\- Marco es padre de gemelas, tienen 4 años y por lo general trabaja desde su casa pero cuando le es imposible me llama para hacer de niñera - ahora si entendia lo de los servicios- No le gusta mucho molestar a sus padres pero mas que nada no se lo pide a ellos por que eso nunca termina bien.

No pregunte mas solo le dije que se nos hacia tarde asi que la acompañaria, preparandome internamente para ver a la familia de Marco, para enfrentar el hecho de que tenia que presentarme ante el como una desconocida y nueva amiga de Janna que no tenia nada mejor que hacer que acompañarla a cuidar a unas niñas. no se si me sentia un poco decepcionada, triste, molesta o feliz por el, en cualquiera de los casos el revoltijo en mi estomago era grande. Ademas, teniendo dos niñas como la madre de las mocosas no era capaz de cuidarlas, un nombre se me vino a la cabeza... Jackie lynn Thomas... La sensacion fue peor.

Ya de camino platicamos acerca de las niñas en si, de que tan "tranquilas" y de lo persuasivas que pueden llegar a ser, también de lo que les gusta comer cuando Janna las va a cuidar y de que no hacer para que ellas se disgusten.

Cuando llegamos a su casa no me sorprendio que el patio estuviera, como el de sus padres, lleno de cactus de todo tipo. Ya desde fuera podiamos sentir los gritos de las niñas que jugueteaban por los alrededores, Janna respiro profundo y tomo mis hombros - Star si quieres irte a casa solo dimelo si, puedo pedirle a Tom que venga por ti o el se puede quedar con las niñas, solo dime si no estas preparada o mejor deja de poner esa cara de panico y sonrisa nerviosa que son niñas y te enfrentas a cosas peores que esas siempre- Agarre todo mi valor y camine, al tocar la puerta gritaron ambas al unisono "TIA JANNA" abrieron sin ningun descuido y al verme a mi quedaron un poco extrañadas, Janna salio detras de mi e hizo caras graciosas, las niñas me esquivaron y se tiraron a los brazos de Janna mientras una voz venia de mas adrentro "dejen de molestar y dejen pasar a Janna" era su maldita voz, ahora tan varonil, tan grave. Venia hacia mi mientras mi respiracion se cortaba, menos mal mi amiga golpeo mi espalda para que me hiciera a un lado y ella pudiera saludar y "presentarme"

\- Oh buen Marco, nos estas cocinado antes de irte? por que vengo con un hambre terrible- El sonrió (odio cuando sonríe y su lunarcito se alza cerca de su ojo) algo en mi se estaba derritiendo, el poso su sonrisa en mi.- Ah si, Marco Diaz ella es mi amiga y ahora compañera de cuarto Star Butterfly, es nueva en la ciudad así que la traje conmigo- el extendió esa sonrisa ahora cerrando sus ojos y estirando su mano hacia la mía. Al tomarla todos mis sentidos querían traicionarme, el contacto tan ínfimo con su piel hizo estragos en todo lo humano que había en mi, que al parecer era bastante

\- Mucho gusto Star, espero que estas niñas no sean tan problemáticas para ti, mientras tanto están en su casa así que siéntete cómoda.- intente devolver la sonrisa y solo salio un intento de susurro, que parecía hipo, terrible. el primer intento de comportamiento terrícola arruinado. por suerte mi amiga sabe como romper momentos incómodos y con una frase estúpida desvió la atención de mi para preguntarle a Marco cosas triviales.

Mientras ellos hablaban yo eche un vistazo con mi cabeza al lugar, fotos de las niñas, de los padres de marco y las niñas, de el y las niñas de estas niñas solas de sus amigos... y las niñas sentada en el sofá mirándome fijo con tanto odio como yo de miedo. Mejor me acerque un poco mas a Janna para saber que era lo que hablaban.

El se fue unos minutos mas tarde y dejo sobre la mesa lista una bandeja con tacos para nuestro disfrute. Paso al rededor de media hora y Janna se retiro para hacer una llamada, fue ahi cuando mi verdadero calvario comenzo.

\- ¿Eres rubia natural o de esas mentirosas?- el tono de esa mocosa no me gustaba nada. - ¿Por que te tatuaste la cara? acaso eras tan fea que necesitabas cubrirla? - me odiaban- A papá no le gustan las tipas como tu, si te sonrio solo fue amable por pena - como podia ser que fueran tan pequeñas y tan venenosas, no les bastaba con ser las hijas de el, no, ahora resultaba que por algun motivo no me soportaban - La tia Jackie es mucho mas linda y cool que tu y no tiene la cara rayada. - ¿La tia Jackie? Jackie no era la madre de estas mocosas? - Oh si ahi esta- Y en pantalla estaba ella, tan linda como siempre, con el cabello un poco mas largo que en esos tiempos, llevaba dos mechones de colores a los costados sonreia y coqueteaba a la camara.

\- Mira nada mas, es el nuevo comercial de Jackie, Star ella se transformo en rotro de una marca de ropa deportiva urbana, no es linda?- no sabia que contestar, a pesar de todo una parte de mi se desiluciono un poco por Marco, siempre apoye la relacion con el independiente de mis sentimientos, siempre quise el bienestar de el y si era feliz junto a jackie de cierta forma estaba bien , pero ahora saber que esas niñas no eran hijas de ambos tenia en si un monton de sentimientos encontrados. Miro a las niñas y como estas con total admiracion no sacaban los ojos de la pantalla, se fijo que ambas se veian casi identicas a la muñeca de la princesa Marco que aun se comercializaba en varios reinos, tenian el mismo lunar de Marco en sus mejillas, sus cabellos eran largos y amarrados con una cola. - Parece que estas impresionada por algo Star, pero ya habra tiempo de decirte algunas cosas, solo ten en cuenta que no siempre las cosas pasan como esperamos.

Luego de eso conversaron mucho rato de lo fabulosa que es la tia Jackie, de lo linda pareja que hace con Marco, de lo afortunadas que serian si su padre decidiera salir con ella. O sea, estas mocosas tenian una madre pero querian ver a su padre feliz junto a otra mujer, lo que hizo que mi mente casi explotara, pero si marco era soltero de igual forma era un lino gesto que ellas quisieran ver a su padre rehaciendo su vida. tanto hablaron que ya era hora de ir a la cama. Janna me dejo en el living mientras ella subia a las niñas.

\- Son de temer cuando quieren pero en el fondo no son tan terribles, creo que tu de niña eras peor, de adolecente tambien, de adulta te estas apagando Star.- Ya habia terminado esa labor con las niñas asi que pusimos un programa sin importancia en television para conversar. - La verdad es que no quieren mucho a Jackie, ella viene en ocaciones y les trae alguna cosa pero ellas no son muy cercanas, pero parece que hoy estan un poco celosas jajajaja nunca habian hablado tantas maravillas de ella pero fue gracioso ver como te miraban de reojo para saber tu reaccion.

Eran cerca de las doce cuando Marco llego, venia con Tom que nos llevaría a casa así que aprovecharon de conversar un rato mientras intentaban que yo me integrara la manera mas natural posible a la conversación, pero se me hacia tan complejo no abrir la boca y preguntarle tantas cosas que me sentía un poco frustrada.

\- Tus hijas hoy hablaron maravillas de Jackie solo por que Star estaba aquí - la cara de Tom también fue de gracia y la de marco algo incomoda, nuevamente me explicaron que Jackie no es para nada del gusto de las niñas pero que ya encontraron otro foco de "odio" Marco intento disculparse y dentro de lo que pude le explique que no había problemas, que son niñas. Estábamos en eso cuando se les ocurrió la maravillosa idea de una reunión como las de esos años, me emocione, lo admito, pero Marco no entendió por que ahora y menos por que yo me veía tan entusiasmada con la idea.

-Eh, lo que pasa es que, yo los conoci unas vacaciones? si eso, en vacaciones. Jackie es una amiga de de... vacaciones. si, si las mejores vaciones, Starfan tambien era una amiga de ese entonces y despues me cambie de nacion, pero en vacaciones conoci a Oscar y Tom y Ferbuson y todos, ha ha ha

-Como es que los conociste a todos menos a mi. Nunca te vi en vacaciones o al menos no te recuerdo. - Caundo habia creido que estaba recuperando algo en mi, esa frase me drestruyo casi por completo. Podria haberlo dicho de muchas maneras pero que sabia el que con tan solo con tres palabras puede derrumbar todo en una persona.- Te sientes bien?

\- Si, si, solo estoy un poco cansada, ha sido un dia un tanto largo y acostumbrarme a todo, es solo cansancio.

Janna y Tom esperaron a que me recuperara un poco para partir, quedaron con marco de hablar con los chicos y poder hacer una reunion este fin de semana antes de que empezara con mis clases el lunes.

Es difícil no ser nada para alguien tan importante para uno. Pero en fin. Después de lo de sus hijas creo que falta poco para volverme inmune al dolor. Y espero que así sea.

 **Muchas gracias por leer y perdonen si hay alguna falta de ortografía o incoherencia, a veces me entusiasmo escribiendo y no me doy cuenta.**


	4. capitulo tres

Lamento la demora (snif, snif)

También lamento las faltas de ortografia y las incongruencias que este texto pueda llevar consigo, pero son parte del condimento(?)

Capitulo 3  
Ok, sábado. Faltaban solo dos horas para ir a la casa de Marco a celebrar y encontrarme con todos. Gran parte de ellos si me recuerda así que esperaba no causar ningún tipo de alboroto cuando algunos me vieran.  
Rato antes había venido Pony head a distraerme y contarme que había sucedido después de ese día. Al retornar a la tierra varios intentaron saber donde estaba yo y que podían hacer para que Marco se recuperara de la amnesia temporal que lo aquejaba. Solo miraba por la ventana, los médicos lo diagnosticaron y le dieron reposo casi absoluto por unas semanas. Fue Tom quien hablo con todos del tema inclusive a los padres de Marco para que no me nombraran, para que el no hiciera el intento de recordarme. Es por eso que estaban todos muy entusiasmados en verme nuevamente, saber que a pesar de todo yo estaba bien.  
Caminaba bastante nerviosa, tenia ciertas aprensiones con lo que podía pasar, imaginaba muchas cosas pero ninguna tan brumadora como para impedirme asistir. Respire, inhale, camine, todo el trayecto fue así, concentrada en divertirme pero antes de llegar a la puerta me paralice. Los padres de Marco estaban la entrada junto a las niñas, jugaban felices con ellas. Un sentimiento extraño me invadió, era un deje de celos con algo de angustia, según mi propia percepción. En fin, tenia que ser valiente y avanzar pero justo fue en ese momento en el que la madre de Marco volteo y me vio, con los ojos acuosos dijo mi nombre "Star" dejo a una de las niñas en el suelo y fue hacia mi y no supe en que momento pero el señor Diaz también me abrazaba. Habían pasado tantos años y sentía que el cariño y la preocupación para conmigo seguía siendo igual, por unos instantes sentí que nada había ocurrido, que todo no era más que un simple sueño, me sentía tan cómoda y feliz, inmensamente feliz y querida, extrañada a montones. Pero el tiempo es cruel amigo y Marco interrumpió "¿Me pueden explicar que hacen?" La paz momentánea de mí corazón se había acabado, Marco estaba un poco descolocado con la escena y sus hijas atrás de el bastante molestas. Otra vez me harían la tarde imposible.  
\- Oh hijo, es que... Star, a Star la conocimos en nuestras vacaciones  
-Si hijo, en las vacaciones de tiempo atrás esas donde no fuiste y ella nos ayudo y esas cosas.  
-Por supuesto, si, una maravillosa coincidencia ellos pasaron cerca de mi casa y así paso - Marco solo nos quedo viendo un tanto extraño, se acerco a saludar después de este encuentro y le pregunto a sus padres si tenían todo listo para llevarse a las niñas. Como ya estaban con todo el auto solo faltaba acomodar a las niñas dentro, estaba despidiéndome sutilmente de los señores Diaz cuando escuche a una de las niñas "Bruja, algo le hiciste a los abuelos" la mocosa sonrió y corrió al auto para ser abrazada por Marco antes de irse. Decidí dar media vuelta y entrar la reunión, por el ruido que había esperaba que hubiera la suficiente cantidad de personas para pasar desapercibida pero tan solo con abrir la puerta todo se detuvo, en serio creo que era una conspiración en mi contra "STAR" todos mirando hacia donde estaba con una cara de sorpresa terrible, todos habían dejado de hacer lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo. De pronto el silencio fue un poco peor.  
-Vaya, parece que todos te conocen aquí.- Marco estaba tras de mí, los había escuchado corear mi nombre y yo no sabia que responder ni donde meterme. Janna actuó rápido y puso música y algunos continuaron en lo suyo mientras varios se acercaban a saludarme. Si todo no fuera tan tenso cada vez que aparece Marco podría sentirme tan a gusto en este lugar, pero por desgracia el único sentimiento que me invadía era que solo lo echaba a perder. Muchos abrazos de añoranza fueron los que recibí que me hicieron sentir acompañada y familiarizada con todo el entorno.  
Estaba ya un poco mas tranquila cuando alguien toco mi hombro, al darme vuelta, era Jackie "No se como lo haces pero te ves tan dulce como antes".- me sonrió calidamente, había pasado muchas cosas entre nosotras, entre marco y nosotras, muchas cosas. Pero ella me abrazo y dijo "Bienvenida a casa... Otra vez" la abrace de vuelta sinceramente. Hablamos un rato, le comete que la había visto en televisión. Era tan, tan... Todo lo que yo no soy.  
Frente a ella nuevamente aparecieron todas mis inseguridades, frente a mi tenia a una mujer exitosa, bella, madura, decidida, ella podía hacer y deshacer con quien y como quisiera. En cambio yo, estaba ahí por decisión descartada de mis padres intentando salvar algo de lo que fui.  
Debe haberse dado cuenta ya que cambio un poco su expresión a una más preocupada y me dijo que no temiera, que todos estaban ahí, que ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era disfrutar de la fiesta, me quedaba la sensacion de que todos estaban protegiéndome de algo que ni ellos sabían. Me disculpe con ella y salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

De una u otra forma me las ingenie para no ser vista y poder sentarme sobre el tejado, así mi espíritu se sentía mejor, más lejos. Acá había algo más de silencio, solo necesitaba tiempo a solas. Pero poco me duro la soledad, oí que algo crujiente se acercaba y al voltear note que era Marco que venía con tazón de burritos en sus manos mientras masticaba otro. "¿Quieres un poco?" Se sentó a mi lado, no contesté pero estire mi mano para sacar uno. "Azúcar?" - Me congele - Lo siento es una costumbre y siempre me miran con esa cara con algo de asco ni siquiera me gustan así pero, en fin, malas costumbres hahaha- Preferí no decir nada y no tomarlo  
\- Cuando estoy algo agobiado también suelo venir aquí, desde este lugar puedo ver el cielo y por algún motivo las estrellas me calman.- Nuevamente muda quede ante el - No se como es que te llevas tan bien con todos si eres tan callada, seguramente necesitare años para entrar en confianza contigo o quizás no te agrado Tenia tanto que quería decirle pero también había tanto que debía callar.,  
\- Solo necesitaba algo de privacidad, lo que no quiere decir que te este echando o algo por el estilo por que básicamente es tu casa y yo no soy quien para ocupar tus espacios, si es que estar sobre tu techo cuanta como espacio en tu casa, pero el punto es que... - Ya estaba poniendo esa cara de "mejor arranco".- El punto es que, ellos recuerdan y quieren a una Star que ya no está acá. A una Star que es muy distinta de lo que es ahora.  
\- No creo eso, todos te recuerdan con demasiado cariño. Por lo que entendí estuviste con ellos hace algunos años, pero a pesar de que las personas cambien por lo motivos que crean necesarios e importantes, la escancia de las personas sigue ahí. No sé que es lo que te tiene retraída, pero todos te cuidan por ese motivo. Solo intenta que aquello no interfiera con tus metas, todos estamos para animarte, si me incluyo. Bueno no te molesto más.- Y fue ahí cuando mi estúpido instinto ataco y abrazo a Marco como si no hubiera un mañana, por suerte no salieron lagrimas de mis ojos pero quedo tan pasmado que mejor salte del tejado y entre a la fiesta con el corazón en la boca. Gracias a ese abrazo habían vuelto a mí todos esos recuerdos de las veces en que su apoyo había sido un pilar fundamental para sobrellevar cualquier problema.  
Mejor me senté a comer y a esperar que esta reunión terminara lo más pronto posible... Y Marco no volvió a aparecer.

...

Ya tengo mas capitulos escritos así que espero no demorarme 30000 años nuevamente en corregir y subir otro capitulo!

gracias por sus lecturas y paciencia


End file.
